


輕晨電

by yourwing



Series: MOJO related [2]
Category: Mojo (West End 2013) RPF
Genre: Colin Morgan 中心, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>算是Colin中心（B/C）+Tom視角。<br/>大概...120%純腦補？<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	輕晨電

**Author's Note:**

> 建議搭配歌曲-輕晨電：fine  
> 

（好處嗎？一發Colin Morgan相關的推特就會得到很多關注。說真的。）

（壞處嗎？一不小心就會迷上這個人了。）

「？」  
  
微微瞇眼，審視的臉。  
  
他還沒釐清那表情的意思，Colin口袋裡的黑莓突然瘋狂震動。  
接起的瞬間，這位前輩露出他大概一輩子都無法模彷的表情。  
複雜得難以形容，他只能目不轉睛。盯著看Colin匆忙向他點頭便不再理他。  
起身，兀自低語。  
轉身離開他的視線。熊爪般的捲髮撩抓Colin後頸。消失無踪。  
  
留給他一座迷宮。  
  
兩個小時後，  
如同被催眠一般地在Colin堅定的注視下乖乖刪除推特，  
把算不上祕密的祕密封蓋埋藏。  
而當Colin眼神終於變溫和的剎那，  
他才察覺自己的肩膀到剛剛都還像是繃緊的弓弦，  
現在全都垮下。  
  
到底是怎麼發現的呢？  
  
來不及細想，Ben走了過來。  
兩人認真討論細節變化的可能性，  
Ben試了一下動作，手搭上Colin的耳朵，還捏了一下耳垂，  
台詞出口瞬間目光凌厲。  
Colin則立刻順著Ben呼吸，怯懦瑟縮，輕聲嗚咽。  
完全是Skinny的樣子。  
右手蜷握起來。  
  
像是微雲的輕盈的早晨裡劃過的一道閃電。  
他完全被擊中了。  
  
  
（好處嗎？迷上這個人的話，像是一場尋寶遊戲，永遠都不會無聊。）  
  
（....壞處嗎？）  
  
（那份寶藏，永遠不是他能找到。）

他認得那個坐在酒吧最角落的人。  
名字也記得一清二楚，即使那麼久了都難以抹滅。  
和他一樣的金髮，不和他一樣年輕。  
和他不一樣，那個金髮傢伙是Colin沒有急著趕回家、  
留下來喝一杯的所有理由。  
那個人才是特別的。  
  
雖然沒人點破。  
  
他默默喝酒。  
褐黃液體映出他的表情。  
靈光乍現使他抬抬嘴角。  
  
噢，不錯。  
  
似乎也有那麼點拿捏合宜了。  
略有人生況味的笑容。  
  
恰如其分，並不超過的苦澀。  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
\-------  
  
腦殘救援文。  
對不起湯姆君，完全自由發揮地揣摩你；  
如果有湯姆君粉絲也真的很抱歉，我任性了！  
這份著迷不是喜歡也不是愛情，就是一種有在看梅林傳奇的你我或多或少都會明白的對Colin的感覺XD  
  
ps Ben那一段呼應剛出爐的repo (2013)  
"小本用刀刃抵住科林的喉咙，科林吓得浑身瘫软；小本随即紧紧地掐住他的后颈，快速而低沉地呢喃着威胁的话语，因为声音过小又过于文不加点，观众席上无法听清，这让小本的举动看上去更像是恋人的耳语而非残忍的威胁"


End file.
